One in three U.S. residents, over 100 million people, are minorities. Over 39 million are foreign-born. New York City (NYC) is home to 3 million foreign-born. Among foreign-born New Yorkers, 48.8% are limited English proficient (LEP), 27.8% did not graduate from high school, and 19.8% are living in poverty. This large and diverse population faces significant disparities in cancer incidence, diagnosis, treatment, and outcomes. These disparities are fueled by health information and systems access barriers, and by an inadequate evidence-base, which stems from insufficient representation in research and program implementation. These factors limit the bi-directional translation of discoveries between bench, patient, community, and policy levels. Over the past 10 years, the PCORE (Partnership Community Outreach-Research-Education) Core has implemented trailblazing community-engaged outreach and research, and addressed socioeconomic determinants of health and gaps in cancer outcomes and quality of care for large underserved communities, including the CCNY community, the Harlem community in which CCNY is embedded, and the broader NYC community. Through partnerships and model program dissemination, PCORE has also extended its activities across the U.S., and is a vital member of several NCI and American Cancer Society Committees addressing the inclusion of diverse populations in research. Over the next 5 years, PCORE will further grow the robust community-academic U54 partnership and infrastructure for community-engaged outreach and translational research. PCORE has the following two Specific Aims: AIM 1. To build upon and strengthen PCORE's community-academic partnership assets to further develop, implement, systematically disseminate and sustain effective community-engaged cancer disparities reduction outreach, community and provider education, service, policy, and research activities to address socioeconomic determinants (centering on health care access) of cancer outcomes and decrease disparities in five priority areas (determined by community-engaged needs assessments and guided by the NCI Blue Ribbon Panel): a) Clinical trials enrollment, including in precision medicine/precision prevention and immunotherapy activities; b) Colorectal cancer screening, and treatment access and completion; c) HPV prevention, and screening for HPV-associated cancers; d) Prostate cancer screening, treatment access and completion; and e) Cancer risk factors including tobacco, obesity, diet, physical activity, and occupation. AIM 2. To build the capacity of researchers and community members to engage the community in the conduct of translational research to reduce cancer disparities, working in concert with the Linguistic and Cultural Responsiveness Shared Resource Core: a) To facilitate community engagement to further enhance and sustain community capacity building, utilizing the extensive network developed by PCORE; b) To support the U54 Partnership Cores, working groups, and projects and to collaborate with the MSK P30 CCSG to engage limited English proficient (LEP) and other diverse populations in their programs and studies.